Akatsuki's Grim Reaper
by ArkAngel133
Summary: Shiloh is not some regular human,she's half human,half god. The daughter of Lord Death. Because of Death being a god, he has to collect the souls of the dead, and can no longer take care of his beloved child. Therfore he sends her to earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story! I am very excited to get this story going. I will try to update every 3 or 4 days with a new chapter, but it might take longer because school is starting soon...ew...school. Anywho! I would apreciate it if you would review, because thats the fuel I need to keep me motivated, and write faster and better chapters. If you have any idea's for this story, I would gladley consider them, dont want to get writers block now do we? So please review! **

**Until Then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
>_<strong>

**I can still remember hearing the sound of wings taking to flight and the call of the ravens' while sitting on my father's lap, in his dark dimension.** _"Daddy," she asked. "Yes Shiloh," he looked at me with his dark, endless empty eye sockets. "I don't want to leave, why I can't stay with you," she pouted. He sighed in response, "Shiloh, you know that I am very busy that I don't even have any time to get shut eye," the 5 year old girl laughed at him. "But daddy, you don't have any eyes, you have two empty eye sockets," she said as she stuck 2 fingers in the empty sockets to prove her point. He grabbed her hand with his skeletal fingers and put them down in her lap.  
><em>

"_You're getting too big for me to carry you with me as I collect souls. Therefore, I have to send you to earth in order to fulfill my duty as a god," "But-," "I'm sorry Shiloh, I've taught you everything, from ninjutsu, to genjutsu, to taijutsu, and even how to use weapons and your Kekkei Genkai in your eyes," he said in a serious tone. "But Daddy, you haven't even taught me to fly," she jumped off his lap and flailed her arms, pointed to her raven black wings on her back. He stood up and turned away from her, "you will learn, I have faith in you," he turned back around and crouched down at eye level to Shiloh.  
><em>

"_I will also give you this," he put out his skeletal hand and a black flame swirled in his hand, which eventually turned into a scythe. Shiloh's eyes widened at the dark magic that happened before her. He handed her the little scythe that was just her size, as she took the scythe she felt how warm it was, "this black diamond scythe will protect you, when there is something dangerous near you the blade will have a cobalt flame surrounding it. Not to mention that it will also grow in size just as you will," he spoke softly. Shiloh could feel a pulse resonating from the scythes handle. "It has a heart bea-," before she could finish her sentence the scythe shattered and began to transform into a beastly creature. "I forgot to tell you it turns into a hell hound; I thought you would like some company if you were ever alone," he would be smiling if he had muscles on his skull. Shiloh bounced around playing with the hyperactive hell puppy, "I'll name you Akuma," she giggled.  
><em>

"_You're naming it Nightmare, that's a strong name," a voice different from Shiloh's father's walked in. Shiloh turned around and smiled at who was talking. "OJI-SAN," she yelled and ran over to give him a hug. "Long time no see, Jashine," "I could say the same thing to you Death," Jashine said jokingly. "I had to say goodbye to my only niece," he picked her up and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you Oji-san," "I'll miss you more! Oh, and while your down there, don't forget to sacrifice, to show you really do love your amazing uncle," he smiled devilishly. Shiloh nodded and ran over to her father.  
><em>

"_It's time to go Shiloh," he said as he ripped open a portal in the dark void with his scythe. He kneeled down to talk to his daughter, "Shiloh, I am sorry I have to do this. But I can only see you when there is a total eclipse, which happens every 15 years. There is currently a total eclipse right now which is allowing me to make this portal for you. I love you so much," he hugged her, feeling his cloak becoming wet from her tears. "Daddy, I don't want to be alone," her cries were muffled by his his cloak, curling her hands into fists grabbing the material at his chest. "You'll never be alone; I'll always be with you," he pointed to her heart. "Besides, you have Akuma with you," she laughed and wiped the remaining tears that were on her cheeks. "I love you Dad," with that said, she gave him one last hug and waved to her dad and her uncle Jashine, and walked through the portal._

**But that was 14 years ago…**

_  
>CLIFF HANGER!<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The smell of blood was in the air as I lay on the ground. I sacrificed 105 people today for Oji-san. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy; I can already imagine the huge smile on his face to know that I still love him. I can even feel the presence of my father with every kill. The feeling of it makes me….well…happy of course. It reminds me of how long I've been waiting to see him, and that the time we shall be united is near.

I looked back upon the burning village, proud of the work I had accomplished, when I suddenly sensed a chakra flare. I quickly hid in the shadows the moonlight casted, and sealed my wings into my back to look like a normal person in case I was found. I saw a single man walking down the road in a long black cloak with red clouds, he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and some type of hat. I couldn't make out the rest of his features due to the darkness. He was also carrying a bag that was stained with blood. That must have been a bounty, due to the fact there was a collection office I burnt down.

As he grew closer to me, he stopped and turned his head directly towards me. _Shit, he spotted me!_ I turned around to make a quick escape, but ran into something and fell to the ground with a loud thud. As soon as I got, the man grabbed me by the throat and lifting me of the ground and pinned me to the tree. I held onto the hand that was around my neck trying to relieve the pressure. "You're going to pay for burning that collection office, with your life," he growled and threw me into the moonlight. That's when I noticed what seemed to be his partner. He had white hair and maroon eyes and carried a large three bladed scythe, and that's when I noticed he was a Jashinest due to the pendent that hung from his neck.

I tried to back away only to bump into the masked ninja. That's when I looked at his eyes; he had emerald green Irises with no pupils that were pooled in red. _Akuma, I know you're out eating, but I'm currently in deep shit right now and I need your help! _"Please don't hurt me! Tell me how much money that bounty was worth and I'll pay you every penny it was worth right now!" I panicked. "My bounty wan more than 10 million Ryo, you wouldn't be able to pay me that much in your life," he yelled and kicked me forward.

"You would make a perfect sacrifice to Jashin-sama," the man with white hair said as he began to walk towards me. I coughed up blood due to the physical abuse I was put through, "you can't do that to me…. I just sacrificed all 105 people in that village to him," I struggled to say. He stopped walking and stood there in shock. "You're a Jashinest? But you're so small, and where the fuck is your weapon," he asked confused. I couldn't help but laugh, "It's eating," I said with a sadistic smile. He glared in disbelief at my response. "You bit-," he was cut off by a loud demonic howl.

"It took you long enough Akuma," I chuckled. As the giant flaming hell hound broke through 100 year old trees to protect me. "Shiloh, I'm so sorry! I should have stayed with you. Did these 2 men hurt you," Akuma asked in a low rumbling growl. I got back up on my feet, "I'm fine, if you don't mind Akuma, I'd appreciate it if you turned back into weapon form, I like these guys," I smiled, and without question Akuma turned into the large black diamond scythe. The masked mans eyes widened in amazement and curiosity, while the white haired man had his jaw hanging at the gorgeous scythe that the hound turned into. "You say that you can pay me back right now, when you aren't even carrying any form of money," he asked.

"Wait, how do you know I wasn't carrying money," I asked arching a brow. "I tried to pickpocket you for money when you ran into me in the tree," he answered emotionlessly. I burst out laughing, receiving an arched brow form the man. "I like your style! But here I'll show you how I'll pay you," I put Akuma onto my back and pulled out a kunai knife. I saw the masked man's body stiffen as I pulled it out, as I started to walk towards him, the kunai knife began to shine a rainbow of colors in the moon light. I never really noticed how tall he really was until I stood right in front of him. He was at least another foot taller than me.

I held out the kunai offering him to take it. He gracefully took the Kunai from my hand and studied it. "Did you turn this into-," "Diamond? Yes I did! You could roughly get about 1 billion Ryo or more due to the size," I smiled happily. He smirked under his mask and put the large diamond away in his cloak. I began to walk away from the duo and made my way down the road, wandering aimlessly through life. I stopped and looked back to see if the 2 men had left, but they were no longer there. But I suddenly sensed a chakra flare right behind me, and felt a sharp Jab on the back of my neck, and blacked out.

I woke up on what must have been a bed in a dark room, to a throbbing headache. It was really hot in the room, so I took off my jacket; wearing a black tank top underneath. I moved my feet over to the side of the bed, and got up to locate the door. After a few minutes of blindly searching for the door, I soon found it, and opened the door to a large hallway. The hallway looked very boring, the walls were a metallic silver color, and the floor was black slate. I decided to wander about the halls aimlessly until I found someone. As I wandered about, I finally came across the kitchen. I didn't know how long I was knocked out, but I knew I was hungry as hell. I looked in the pantry and found that it was empty, so I moved on to the fridge, which was empty as well. There was no food in this god forsaken place whatsoever!

I sat down at a table and slammed my forehead against it. _I really need to think of something besides food! _All of the sudden, the room began to rumble. "Please tell me that wasn't my stomach," I said into the table. "Tobi! Get your punk ass back here," "Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi is a good boy," I saw a boy with an orange swirly mask covering his face, run into the kitchen and hid behind my chair. That's when another guy walked into the room; he had long blond hair that was tied up. He looked PISSED OFF, whatever the lollypop boy did must have been pretty damn serious. I felt really bad for him though, the lollypop boy sounded like a cute little kid, and I couldn't let this Blondie kill him.

I turned around in my chair to comfort him by putting a hand on his back and giving him a smile. "Move out of the way! I'm going to blow that son of a bitch up," "but Tobi is a good boy Deidara sempai," he gave a boyish squeal. I stood my grounds, glaring at him to back off. "FINE, ILL JUST HAVE TO BLOW BOTH OF YOU UP," he yelled and threw what must have been exploding clay at Tobi and I. I quickly crouched down to Tobi and hugged him close to my body, "we'll be ok," I reassured him. There was a soft thud, against the white diamond dome I made to protect us. I looked at Tobi seeing if the Blond hurt him in any way. "Are you alright," I was truly concerned for the boy, he seemed so sweet, what could he have done to make the Blond so angry. "Tobi's alright," he chirped. As the smoke screen disappeared, I made the dome retract into the ground.

I made 2 quick diamond kunai knifes and threw them right through the Blonds hands, pinning him to the wall in the hallway. I made 2 long diamond blades that hugged against both of my forearms. And with incredible speed, I ran up to him and put them up to his neck like scissors. "Just who the hell do you think you are," I yelled at him focusing on his eyes. He just gave me a cocky smirk. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION," I barked even louder, beginning to leave little incisions on his neck. He flinched from the pain, and quickly looked to his right, "Kakuzu! Who is this bitch," he yelled at someone.

My temper had reached its end and I was just about to cut off his head, when black tentacles suddenly wrapped around my arms, and dragged me to where the Blond was yelling. When I saw where the tentacles came from, I noticed it was the man I encountered some nights ago. "I'm glad to see you're awake, but why are you fighting with Deidara," he asked sounding a little irritated yet confused. _So the Blonds name is Deidara. _I retracted the diamond blades, I felt more comfortable around Kakuzu, and he's a lot like me in a way. "Deidara, you have a mission with Sasori, he's been waiting for you for 15 minutes now," Kakuzu said calmly. "I was going to get there but Tobi delayed me," Deidara growled.

When I was fully retracted to Kakuzu, he rearranged the tentacles so that my hands were tied behind my back. He then lifted me up, and put me over his shoulder and started down the hallway to pull out the diamond kunai from Deidara's hands. I kept silent for a little while, but then my thoughts wondered, where was Kakuzu was taking me? I was going to ask, but lost the confidence to, and came out as a sigh instead. "Where are you from," Kakuzu asked, breaking the long silence. "I'm from nowhere," I said quietly. Kakuzu opened a door and walked in. There was a man with orange hair with many piercings on his face that was sitting at a desk, and a woman with cobalt hair that was tied in a knot, with an origami flower in it. Kakuzu set me down on a chair and turned to the man at the desk, "Leader-sama," he bowed and left the room.

"Hello, my name is Pein, but you shall refer to me as Leader-sama, and this is Konan" he said pointing to the blue haired lady. "My name is Shiloh," I said quietly. H nodded his head, "So tell me, what your ability is? Can you show me," he asked curiously, never taking his eyes off me. I quickly made a diamond flower blossom form in the palm of my hand, and placed it on his desk. "I can turn things into diamond, and I'm a very good at medical ninjutsu" I said sheepishly. He looked impressed by the diamond flower he picked up. "I see the sealing marks that are on your back, just what are you sealing from us," he asked in non emotional tone. I looked down at my feet, "wings," I whispered.

A smirk appeared on his face at the word "wings," what does he have in mind to do with me? "Shiloh, would you like to become a part of the Akatsuki," he asked. I gave him a questioning look. "We the Akatsuki will become your family as we hunt for the _jinchūriki to harvest their power, so what do you say," he cooed. He had me at family; I would do anything to have a real family! "I will join the Akatsuki," I said happily. Both the man and the woman smiled. "Zetsu," the leader was looking at the ground as a large Venus fly trap thing came out of the ground, opening up to reveal a man with green hair, big yellow eyes and his body was half black and half white. _

_ "Yes Leader-sama? __How may we be of service__," he said in two different tones. "Please take Shiloh to get her cloak and ring, and show her to her room," he sat back down in his chair and returned to his paper work. The plant man came fully out of the floor and I followed. "Shiloh," I quickly turned around, "we are going to unseal those today," Pein said not looking away from the paper work. I bowed in response and continued to follow Zetsu._

_ As we walked I was getting worried about where Akuma was, so I decided to ask Zetsu. "Umm…Zetsu," I asked sheepishly. "Yes," the white half responded. "Would you happen to know where my scythe is," I asked looking down at the floor as I walked. "__Yes__, it's in your room, __why do you ask__," he turned his head back slightly. "It's just that my weapon is very precious to me," I smiled._

_ Zetsu gave me a long black coat with red clouds, just like everyone else's in the organization. He also gave me a ring that he put on my left thumb. Zetsu might look intimidating, but he's actually really funny. Sometimes the black and white halves argue with each other, or they'll start a conversation with themselves. Finally he showed me to my room, the walls were Akatsuki red, and the carpet was black; there was a comfy looking bed with covers that had the Akatsuki symbol on. In the corner there was a white beanbag chair and a book shelf filled with medical books, and a bathroom with a shower and a closet. There was also a window that had an amazing view of a city, and by the rain droplets on the window, I could tell we must have must be in _Amegakure. And of course I found my beloved Akuma leaning against the wall.

Zetsu let me to get comfortable in my room, but I wanted to go look around the base. I grabbed Akuma and put him on my back, and started down the hallways. As I turned the corner and bumped into something…or a person. I actually had to look up to see what the hell I bumped into. As I looked up, I met to harsh eyes and a sharp toothy smile. _HOLY SHIT! This guy is huge! _My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I gaped at the giant that stood in front of me. He let out a howling laugh, "you must be the new member," he smiled that toothy grin again. I snapped out of the trance I was in, "yes, my name is Shiloh. I'm sorry I walked into you," I said sheepishly. He chuckled at my answer, "well I'm glad that I ran into you, Leader sent me out to find you. He told me that you had a seal that he wanted undone," he said as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I sighed as he did so, "why doesn't anyone understand I can walk, and I don't want to unseal them! It really hurts when I unseal them," I complained beginning to yell a bit.

I could tell the guy was giving me a curious look, but chuckled to himself. As we walked by the kitchen, I noticed that had drawn in some attention from the silver haired zealot, and began to follow us. As we finally reached an open area that seemed to be a training ground, the man set me down and I took off my cloak. "Hey Jashinest, can you hold my scythe for me," I asked. "What the Fuck do you think I am, a Butler, get Kisame to hold it," he yelled. I rolled my eyes and threw it as hard as possible at him, which ended up impaling him dead center in the middle of his chest. "WHAT THE FUCK," the zealot yelled at me. Kisame burst out laughing, bending over from laughing so hard. "You were just made Shrimp's bitch Hidan," Kisame was laughing so hard he started to cry. Hidan growled, but a smirk began to creep up on his face.

Kisame finally collected himself and took off his sword and cloak. "Let's get this over with," I let out a sigh and moved my long black hair to the side. Kisame began to form the hand signs, then slamming his hands onto the seal on my back. I cried out and fell to my hands and knees as I felt the bone rip out of my skin, leaving a long deep gash down my back. Soon muscles crawled up the bone and began to form the basic shape of the wings. The two men stood back wide eyed, in absolute shock, staring at the event that was happening before them. I screamed out in absolute pain as the perfect, large raven black wings finished forming. I collapsed to the ground panting heavily. As soon as I caught my breath I began to stand up, and turned around to see the two men gawking at me. "I need to be stitched up," I managed to chuckle while panting heavily. I struggled to walk over to Hidan to retrieve Akuma, who was still stuck in his chest in his chest. I tried to pull it out with no prevail, wincing in pain. I then pushed him over on the ground, stepped on his chest, to make it easier to pull out of him. I could tell that he was in shock due to the fact that he wasn't complaining. I finally got Akuma out of his chest, and I knew that I couldn't leave those two in shock outside, especially since it was going to rain.

I first walked over to Kisame while dragging Akuma's blade across the ground at my side to get him to snap out of it. "Kisame? Hey, anybody in there," I said waving my hands in front of his face and shaking his shoulders, leading me to my last resort. There was a loud slapping noise as my hand made contact with his face, which finally got him to move. He shook his head as if he saw a T-rex. I was still panting from the pain I was put through. He put his cloak back on and sheathed his sword onto his back. As he did so, I walked like a zombie heading for the door.

I put my cloak on and sheathed Samehada on my back, taking in what just happened. The cry that Shiloh gave out was no mere human cry for mercy, but a demonic screaming like a banshee. I turned to head for the door seeing Shiloh dragging her scythe at her side, noticing her back. I noticed her shirt was completely ripped up, and the two large gashes that lead to the two large angel like wings, but they were a raven black. I ran over to her side to help her walk, but when I touched her shoulder, she whipped her head and glared at me. "Let me help you," I told her, but she shook her head. "It's ok, I have Akuma here," she said panting with a smile. "Hey, Akuma I could use your help by you giving me a ride," it looked like she was talking to her scythe.

All of a sudden her scythe began to transform. I took a step back as her scythe turned into a large hound like creature that had a black flame coming from his paws. The hound turned to me and made a demonic growl, that's when I noticed the tiny girl on the enormous hounds back. "It's ok Akuma, Kisame is a good friend," she spoke to hound. The hound turned his head back to look at Shiloh as she spoke, and then turned to me. "I am terribly sorry Kisame-sama for my rude behavior," the dog said in a growling voice. _It could talk too! What has this world come to?_ "It's ok," I said hiding all emotions. "How about we get you stitched up Shrimp," I said walking towards the door. She nodded her head, and Akuma followed.

My back felt like it was on fire. Luckily I had Akuma to give me a ride to seek medical attention. Kisame knocked on the door from the side while Akuma stood right in front of the door waiting for someone to enter. Surprisingly, Kakuzu opened the door, his eyes widened at the enormous Hellhound that stood in front of him. Akuma took a step back and Kisame slipped in front of him, "hey Kakuzu, Shortstop here needs some stitches," he said placing a hand behind his head. I slid off of Akuma's back and he turned back into a scythe.

I stepped to the side so Shiloh could get stitched up by Kakuzu. "Hey Kisame, can you hold onto Akuma for me until I get back," she smiled holding out the large scythe. The scythe looked like it would weigh 1,000 pounds, but once I took the scythe; it felt as light as a feather. She then walked off into Kakuzu's room; I noticed the large gashes from where the bones of the wings were stored. They were so deep that you could see the back of her ribs. How could such a small girl like her not be in agonizing pain? A cut like that could kill a person. I stopped questioning myself about it, and walked off into the living room with carrying Akuma with me.

Kakuzu sterilized and stitched up the 2 gashes. The entire time I had sat there, there was a pleasant silence between us. I noticed that Kakuzu was curious about the wings he hadn't seen before. He stood up and walked over to his desk, and looked at papers which seemed to be bills. I couldn't just thank Kakuzu for his troubles of stitching me up, so I formed two large diamond kunai knifes, I walked over to his desk and placed them down in front of him. He turned his head to look at me, "thank you Kakuzu," I said smiling. He nodded in reply, and I walked out of his room. I went back to my room to see if there were any clothes that wear. When I opened the closet, I was surprised that it was full of different clothes. I decided to wear a black open back tank top due to the freshly stitched wounds, and put on some black shorts.

I looked through my old jacket to find some chakra restoring pills I had made, and ate one. I could feel my chakra returning at a faster pace, which made me smile. I walked into the hallway to go find Kisame. I never really noticed that the hallways were actually HUGE. It was large enough for me to fly around freely. I stretched my wings, and thought I should give it a try

I sat in the living room bored as hell, waiting for Shiloh to return. I got up and stretched, feeling back cracking into place. I sensed chakra flair so I decided to see who it was. I got up and walked to the hallway. I saw Shiloh at the end of the hallway with her wings stretched out. With one stroke of her wings, she had already closed half of the distance between us. I noticed how quiet she was when she did so. She took another stroke and landed right in front of me. "Hey Kisame," she greeted with a warm smile, her neon blue eyes locked on his.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone," I asked Kisame curiously. "Besides me being bored? No," he rolled his eyes expressing how bored he really was. "Well that really sucks," I frowned. Kisame walked into the kitchen that was full of Akatsuki members. There was a wonderful aroma of food being cooked by Konan; it looked like it had been cooked by a master chef. I noticed that Hidan was sitting at the table rubbing his temples. He had a headache, and by the looks of it, a really bad one too. I walked up behind him a gently removed his hands, replacing them with mine. I infused chakra into my fingers and placed them on his temples, relieving the pain. After a minute, I stopped the energy flow and took the seat beside him. "Would you like me to heal your chest as well," I looked into the zealots magenta eyes.

He didn't answer. So I made the decision for him, by taking off his cloak revealing his amazingly toned core muscles. I put 2 fingers on the entry and exit of where I threw Akuma. I took my time healing his broken bones, torn muscles and blood vessels very carefully. He only looked at me in silence while I did my job. I also caught a glimpse of Kisame watching intently at my work. Was I really this interesting to watch? "You might as well take a picture Kisame, it will last longer," I said with a smirk. Kisame gave a toothy grin, "That's a good one Shrimp," Kisame was interesting, because he only smiled at my comment, he wasn't embarrassed at all. I finished up healing Hidan, as the food made its way to the table. When everyone began to eat I stayed quiet, while all the conversations blended together, I couldn't keep track of what was happening. I met a man named Sasori who looked like a kid, when he is really 32 years old that turned himself into a puppet.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms, giving me time to be alone. I couldn't get to sleep due to the loud cracks of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. It was strange because I love Thunderstorms; they usually made me sleep like a baby. I got out of bed and put on a pair of fuzzy boot like slippers to opened the door to a dark hallway, being lit up by flashes of lightning every few seconds. I walked up to one of the giant windows that overlooked Amegakure. I felt homesick, but how could I? I don't even have a home. I heard a door open and close along with the sound of someone walking. There was a part of me that told me to go see who was up this late at night, yet there was another part that said to ignore it and enjoy the lightning show.

Sadly, my curious side won, and I started down the hallway. My feet didn't make a sound as I took tiny steps over to the corner when I ran into something and fell backwards, meeting the ground with a solid thud. "What is up with me and running into people around corners," I mumbled and looked up to see who I ran into. The lightning flashed to reveal a tall figure with green/red eyes. I gasped trying to crawl backwards but ended up curling my wings around me into a tight ball like a scared Armadillo. "Shiloh, what are you doing up this late," a low silky voice answered. _Wait a minute...I know those eyes AND that voice!_ I moved a few feathers allowing one eye to peek at the man standing before me. I could tell it was Kakuzu due to the tanned skin, but I couldn't see his face. I unfurled my wings, letting out a loud sigh of relief and lying down on the cold floor.

"Oh god, you scared me" I said sheepishly staring at the ceiling. "How," he asked in a cold voice. The way he said it made a shiver go up my spine. Of course he noticed it, which made him arch a brow. I used my hands to lift myself my back off the floor to sit up and answer his question. When I realized Kakuzu wasn't wearing his hood or mask. "You're not wearing your-," "mask, hood and cloak," He cut me off taking the words right out of my mouth. "Yes, I know, it's unbelievable; I'm the only person here that wears a mask but has nothing to hide like sharp teeth," he spoke in a monotone voice. "And you're lying on the dirty floor with an open back shirt, when I just sterilized and stitched you up, and now I have to sterilize it again," he said as he picked me up bridal style and began walking to his room.

Shiloh would have looked like a little kid in my arms she was so small. She rested her head on my chest, as I walked her to my room. I opened the door and set her down on a chair, grabbing rubbing alcohol to clean the two enormous wounds on her back. As I turned around, she was hugging her legs like a scared little kid. I sat down behind her and began to clean her wounds. She shuddered from the contact of the cold solution, but kept quiet. "Is something wrong," I asked curiously. "No, I'm fine," she answered in a whisper. I finished cleaning the wounds, and put the alcohol away. I went back to her curled up position in the chair, thinking that she fell asleep. I put a hand on her shoulder, to see if she really was. She slowly moved her legs, placing her feet on the ground, which looked like little bear paws in her boots. She stood up and looked at me with enticing bright blue eyes, giving an innocent smile. She walked over to me and hugged me silently, before walking back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout Out:**

**Hey! I have just recently read all of your reviews, and was amazed that people were actually reading my stuff! All of you have inspired me to keep writing this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little shorter than chapter 2, but I think you will all enjoy it. If you have any ideas on for the story, send them to me and I will greatly consider them in my work, not to mention I'd also give you credit for your idea. I look forward to writing more on this story, and I appreciate all of your reviews. THANKS!**

**Always and Forever,**

**ArkAngel133 **

Chapter 3

"_STAY BACK! YOU FREAK," a little boy screamed at the tiny girl with wings. "You dropped this, I just wanted to give it back, and it must mean a lot to you" she smiled and held out the rusty antique looking kunai in her small delicate hands. The boy quickly grabbed it, pushing the little girl down, and stabbed her in the heart multiple times. He then ran off leaving her in the dark alone to fend for herself. She began to shake and whimper as her body started to heal the deep gashes in her chest. She had no ordinary tears, but tears of blood began to poor from her eyes, "Daddy," she whispered a cry of despair out into the night._

I opened my eyes feeling the sheer coat of a cold sweat on my body. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 a.m. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water hitting my back and wings relaxed the uptight muscles from the nightmare. I hopped out of the shower dried my hair, and put on black shorts, and a razor back tank top on. I grabbed a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, which was empty. It was a perfect sunny day outside, which got me itching to just jump through the window and fly. I shook my head, to snap out of the daze I was in and started towards the training grounds. I opened the door to find Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan outside training together.

"Hey, look who's finally awake," Kisame yelled with a shark like grin, making the other 2 aware of my presence. "Want to spar with me Shrimp," He asked as his grin grew larger. "HELL NO! You'd make my lungs collapse in one punch," my eyes widened at his question. Kisame let out a howling laugh at my answer. "Then what are you planning on doing out here shrimp," he asked sitting by the edge of the building near Kakuzu. I tried to hide a smile but failed miserably. Kisame noticed it and gave me a curious look. "What's with the smile," his voice was now concerned. I charged directly towards the 2 and jumped of the side, nose diving down the side of the building, and at the last second spread my wings to catch the wind, flying in between buildings. As soon as I felt like my wings were stretched out enough. I flew back over to Kisame and Kakuzu, landing gracefully not making a sound.

I turned back around to see both Kisame and Kakuzu charging at me..._Oh shit_. Kakuzu pinned me down holding my hands behind my back, while Kisame rapidly made hand signs pushed both wings to my back. Once Kakuzu got off me, I noticed I could move or even feel my wings. "Kisame what did you do to me," I yelled at him. "Stop complaining, I used an ink seal on your wings, because Kakuzu and I are going to be your teachers in Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu," Kisame wore his signature toothy grin. _Oh man!_

Kisame dragged me by the back of my shirt to the lake that surrounded Amegakure. "Kisame, what are we doing here," I pouted while being dragged. "You need to build up your stamina Shrimp, and were going to do that by swimming," he said as he pulled me up onto my feet. Kakuzu was sitting on a bench casually crossing his legs. "...What about Kakuzu, or is he just going to sit there and do nothing?" I complained. "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing; I'm going to 'watch'." He said using air quotes. Kisame gave a playful grin, "then why complain? Swimming is a lot of fun!" Kisame stated taking off his shirt and throwing it off to the side. "Says the man whose half shark," I stated sarcastically. Kisame shot me a glare that sent a shiver up my spine, saying 'don't push it'. I took off my shirt leaving me in a bikini and surf shorts, and then kicked off my shoes walking over to test the water.

The water was extremely cold as I touched it. I stepped back, and rubbed my arms. "I love swimming and all, but not in 30 degree water." I said sheepishly, noticing that Kisame wasn't even listening, but stuck a conversation with Kakuzu. That's when I thought of my Kekkei Genkai, which made me smirk. I made a senbon needle and walked over to Kisame and quickly poked him in the back to collect a drop of blood.

I felt a sharp object puncture my back. It was obviously Shiloh trying to get my attention. "If you wanted to get my attention so badly, you could have just said my name." When I turned around, Shiloh held the bloody senbon up to her mouth and licked the blood clean off. _What the hell was she doing? _

I stood up beside Kisame looking at Shiloh, who licked Kisame's blood of the diamond senbon. Kisame and I exchanged glances, as the tiny girls smile became sharper as gills began to form on her cheeks, her midnight black hair changed to a deep sea blue, and her skin became the same hazy blue as Kisame. I looked at Kisame then at Shiloh, and back to Kisame. Shiloh looked as if she was Kisame's sister, or even his daughter!

The look on their faces was PRICELESS! "You ready Kisame-sensei?" I closed my eyes and let out a loud laugh. When I opened them back up, Kisame was sprinting at me with a devious grin... _Oh Fudge. _With that, Kisame tackled me into the water. Thanks to Kisame's Kekkei Genkai, I could breath underwater. Now all I had to do was find him. I spent 15 minutes trying to find my shark friend. I let out a long sigh, when I heard the water current change. I quickly turned, to see nothing but darkness. I shrugged it off, when I suddenly felt a huge chakra flair right underneath me. Kisame quickly grabbed both of my wrists and tied them behind my back. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his chest. "You can't escape from me," he let out a deep chuckle. "Your right Kisame, I can't." I stopped struggling against his chest as he pulled me back to shore.

As we got out of the water, Shiloh turned back to normal. I set her down on her feet, and released the bonds on her wrists. She dried off and put her clothes on, and walked back with Kakuzu and me. Once back, it appeared that everyone was out on missions except for the 3 of us. As I walked back to my room, I heard the loud rumbling of thunder, and all of the lights went out leaving a dark hallway. Kakuzu stepped out of his room, looking rather confused. "Did you see a little girl running through the hallways?" A serious tone in his voice.

"You mean Shiloh?"

"I'm talking about a little girl that's about 5 years old,"

"I haven't seen any little girls except Shiloh,"

Kakuzu walked over to me and pointed to something that was hiding under my cloak. He moved it to the side to reveal a tiny girl. She wore black tiny fuzzy boots that made her feet look like tiny bear paws, red pajama pants, and a black zip up sweatshirt. She was also holding a white beaten up teddy bear with a red heart stitched on its chest. She gasped when our eyes locked, and ran out from underneath my cloak. She accidentally ran into Kakuzu, earning another gasp, turning back around and running down the hallway, tripping but she caught her footing and kept running until she turned around the corner. Kakuzu and I looked at each other in silence for a minute

"...Was it just me, or did that look like a 5 year old version of Shiloh?" I looked at Kakuzu as if he knew the answer.

"She was wearing the same fuzzy boots as Shiloh did last night when I found her out of bed." He answered looking back at the end of the hallway. The child took a peek around the corner listening in on our conversation.

"Shiloh." Kakuzu tried talking to her. She obviously heard her name, and went back to hiding.

"Shiloh, please come here." Kakuzu asked her in a gentle voice. This time she came fully out from around the corner and sheepishly walked towards Kakuzu. She held her teddy bear close to her chest and quickly ran the last remaining 10 feet between herself and Kakuzu. Kakuzu crouched down to be eye level with the little Shiloh.

"What happened to you?" Kakuzu asked in a hushed tone. Shiloh stayed silent, looking down at the floor, and hugged her teddy bear closer to her chest. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's neck in a childish hug. Kakuzu then put a hand around her back and behind her legs and picked her up, holding her close. He let out a sigh and turned to look at me. "Kisame you go get some rest, I'll take care of Shiloh." With those words, he walked back into his room, taking Shiloh with him. I stood in the hallway, trying to collect what just happened, but got a headache from trying so hard.

I set Shiloh on my bed, and took off my hood and mask throwing them on the desk. I turned around to see Shiloh's enticing blue eyes watching me with interest. I walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, Shiloh soon did the same, and quickly fell asleep. Unlike Shiloh, I couldn't, and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Shiloh kept inching closer to me, so I turned to my side to see what was wrong. She was shivering, and tried to get closer for extra warmth. I draped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to my chest, feeling her shivering subside, falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up at the usual time of 5 a.m. to prepare Shiloh for training. When I thought of last night, I looked beside me to see if the little figure of Shiloh was beside me. It must have been a dream then. "LET ME GO!" I heard the distressed yell of Shiloh coming from the kitchen. As quick as a flash, I bolted out of my room to help her. I saw her being held by the back of her sweatshirt dangling in the air.

"Kakuzu, why the hell is there a kid in here, hmm?" Deidara spoke looking at the tiny Shiloh, who was flailing her arms and legs, in pure curiosity. "Deidara you TWIT! Put her down, that's Shiloh!" I barked at the cocky blond. "Who is this 'Shiloh' you speak of; I don't know any Shiloh's, un?" Deidara was completely confused about who Shiloh was. _That's right; they only saw each other for a few short moments, so he wouldn't know who she is._ "Let me refresh your memory, she tried to cut your head off a few days ago!" I growled. Deidara wore a confused look, but it didn't take long for it to finally click and understand who he was holding. "You mean that FREAK with the forearm blades?" Shiloh suddenly stopped struggling to break free, and became limp, and as still as a doll. Deidara dropped Shiloh, and turned back to her normal size.

"Don't, call me that!" She spoke in a serious and deadly manor.

"Why? It suits you." Deidara stated in a cockily.

With no notice, Shiloh kicked the man through the window and broke the ink seal on her back revealing the large black wings, jumping through the window into the thunderstorm, flying to the top of the base. I saw that Deidara was lucky enough to make himself a clay bird. But I wasn't really concerned about him; I was mostly concerned if Shiloh was ok.

I walked up to the very top of the base, opening a door to the outside, where the rain felt more like hail. The base was decorated at the top with what looked like screaming gargoyles that were extremely detailed, when I saw a wing move. I looked behind a large gargoyle that was protected by the rain in a cave like arch. Shiloh sat behind it, hugging her knee's to her chest. "Shiloh." She turned gave a furious glare to whoever was brave enough to confront her in such a vulnerable state, but changed quickly to a soft sadden look, as she realized it was Kakuzu. He saw dark red lines on her face that told him something wasn't right. He kneeled down in front of her, and lifted her chin with his thumb and index to observe her face. Following the red trails, he saw that they connected to her eyes. _She doesn't cry regular tears, but tears of blood. _

"I'm sorry Kakuzu; I didn't mean to snap like that." His dead eyes met her bright blue ones. "Deidara finally learned his lesson to not be so cocky, it's about time he stops acting like that." I stated sternly. "But that doesn't matter to me right now. I want to know how you became a child." Shiloh gave barely noticeable smile. "What you saw was my inner child, taking control of me. It has only happened 5 times in my life." She said as she wiped away the bloody tears. "I'm not really sure why it happens though, that's still a mystery to me." She stuttered a bit. She was telling the truth, but for some reason, I had the feeling she wasn't telling me something, and if I wanted to know what it was, I'd have to gain her trust. I picked her up and we went back to into the base. After making her cough up some form of diamond to pay for the broken window, I walked off to my room to pay the bills.

Kakuzu, the only person I really trust in this base...well, at least for now. I walked back to my room and took a quick shower, dried my hair, and put on a pair of Akatsuki pajama pants, and a black tank top, and jumped into my black bear boots. When I walked out of my room, I already noticed the sky was getting darker. Maybe my definition of a 'quick' shower was a little white lie, or I am extremely slow, and time just isn't on my side today. I let out a long tired sigh, and began to walk towards the living room; I turned the corner to find Tobi either taking a nap on the couch...or he was dead. _Please be alive! Please be alive! Please be alive!_ Peering over the couch, I saw Tobi's chest rising and falling. A wave of relief swept over me, but was quickly sucked away by a sudden push on my back. I toppled over the couch and fell on top of Tobi, who let out a surprised squeak and rolled off the couch, bringing me with him.

I rubbed my head trying to relieve the pain in the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry image of Tobi's mask. I heard the zealot's psychotic laughter in the back ground. When my vision finally cleared up, I look at the hole that revealed only one of Tobi's eyes. It was glowing red with three dots around the pupil. I gasped in sudden realization, that he had the Sharingan. I thought that Itachi killed off his entire family except for his brother. But he's too young and weak to be an Akatsuki member. I let out a tiny whisper that only Tobi could here, "who are you?"

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone****, sorry for the long update. Was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I had gotten from my last chapter, and had an epiphany...That my last chapter wasn't my best work. BUT I PROMISE YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT BETTER! Now that I got that out of my system, I was wondering if there are any artists that read this (and by artists, I mean anyone who can draw anime)? I wanted to see what you think Shiloh looks like from the descriptions of and her wonderful Hell hound Akuma:**

**Shoulder length black hair with side swept bangs**

**Piercing b****lue eyes, pale skin, kind of on the short side, large black angel like wings, and if you have read my story so far, you know what she wears.**

**I have just recently made a Deviant Art account, "Lobas133." ****And if you happen to draw a picture of her, send me a message! I'd love to see how my readers picture Shiloh! I thought that this would shake things up a little, by having some fun!**

**Shout Outs:**

**I'd really like to thank Dust Bunnies Anonymous for giving me some pointers. I have been told that the story has been kind of difficult to tell when the point of view changes. So in this chapter, I have put the POV reminder to make things easier to follow. I appreciate your reviews SO MUCH! Thank You!**

**Always and Forever,**

**ArkAngel133 **

Chapter 4

Shiloh POV

Tobi's visible eye was a bright crimson. The Sharingan was truly a beautiful weapon, but how the hell does Tobi have it! Tobi's eye turned back to its original color, bouncing off of me with a boyish squeal. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you Shi-chan! Please don't hurt me!" He squealed. Hidan was still laughing from the prank he just pulled. I got myself back onto my feet, looking at Tobi cowering away. "There's no need to apologies Tobi, if it was anyone's fault, it would be mine." Hidan suddenly stopped laughing; his smile was replaced with a confused look. He was probably confused on why I wasn't blaming it on him. "I'm sorry I fell on you Tobi, I didn't mean to wake you up." "It's ok Shi-chan! Tobi forgives you, for Tobi is a GOOD boy!" He chirped.

Hidan stood there partially hunched over, mouth agape, with wide eyes. Tobi walked to his room to continue his nap, Making Hidan and I, the only 2 in the room...and he was still making that stupid face.

Hidan POV

"Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth open like that?" I snapped my attention to the girl with an innocent smile. "Shut the hell up bitch!" "You must be going blind like Itachi, because I clearly don't look anything like a dog." She said smiling happily. How the hell did this girl have such composure? "I'm going to retire to sleep now, good night Hidan." She smiled and waved before walking her room. "Bitch..." whispered to thyself. "I heard that." Came and echo from her down the hallway. _How the fuck did she hear me?_

Shiloh POV

There was a loud knock on the door, waking me up from my light slumber. I threw my feet over the side of the bed, put on my bear boots, and rose to answer my wake up call. I opened the door to see an already dressed Kisame and the bright light of the sun flooded my room. "The light...it burns!" I moaned sluggishly, which earned a toothy grin from Kisame. "Morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled. "Oh just shut up..." I moaned sarcastically, opening the door open fully and waved Kisame to come in. Kisame took a seat on my bed, while I plopped onto my beanbag chair.

"So what's with the morning call Kisame?" The question came out more sluggishly then it meant to be. Kisame gave me his signature smile, which gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You need to get ready for training this morning. Today we'll be working on Taijutsu, while using no chakra, so I'm going to have to seal it."

Kisame POV

Her half lidded eyes shot wide open at the word 'seal', and quickly turned her head to look at me. Within a half a second she sprinted out into the hallway. _I knew she would over react about sealing everything._

Shiloh POV

_Run run run run RUN_! _I'm tired of being sealed_! I flew down the hallway when Kakuzu stood at the other side blocking my exit. _SHIT_! "Stop running Shiloh." Kakuzu cooed, in a deep voice. The way he said it gave me the chills. I quickly ran the other direction, when Kisame walked out of my room. They had me cornered like a game of cat and mouse. _Why me_? I was whipped to the ground by Kakuzu black threadlike tentacles. "THAT'S NOT FAIR KAKUZU!" I yelled. "Who said I was going to be fair?" He cooed again in that low voice, giving me another spine tingling chill. Kakuzu walked over to me and kneeled down placing me on my stomach giving Kisame full access to my back.

Lifting my forehead off the ground, I gave an angry, irritated look at Kakuzu. Even though he was wearing his mask, you could tell he had a smirk on his face. He was having fun toying with me, along with Kisame who soon straddled my lower back making me blush a bright red. I tried to bury my face in the floor with no prevail. "This is so humiliating." I mumbled. "It wouldn't have to be like this if you didn't run." Kisame chuckled with his signature smile. "Don't remind me!"

Kisame finished both seals and got off my back, standing up along with Kakuzu. I however remained on the floor. I lazily rolled onto my back, "I think a little piece of me just died on the inside." This earned a howling laugh from Kisame, and a simple chuckle from Kakuzu. Kakuzu lifted me up put me over his shoulder. "I'm not paralyzed, I can still walk." Kakuzu answered with an 'hmm' as he carried me to my room. He then took me off his shoulder and set me down in front of my door. "Kisame and I will be waiting for you in the forest training ground. I'll be sure that Tobi shows you where that is." He then turned around and walked down the hallway to allow me to get dressed.

I got dressed in a black workout bra and shorts; I bandaged up my legs just below the knee and put on my by ninja boots. Luckily Tobi gave me a piggy back ride all the way down the stairs, just walking down them would have been my training for the day. Tobi walked me outside, and I waved him a goodbye. I was really glad I chose light weight clothing; it must have been in the hundreds today. Kisame and Kakuzu were sitting under the shade of a large nearby tree. It wasn't until I walked under the trees cooling shade that I noticed both of them had their shirts off. I sweat dropped. _Men are so lucky; they can just take their shirts off anytime they want! While women have to wear stupid undergarments, and can't just take their shirt off if it's a hundred degrees outside._ Sigh...

Kisame POV

"You guys had to choose today to train didn't you?" Snapping my attention to where the voice came from. Shiloh walked into the tree's shade. I saw the cocky smile that played on her lips, and then looked her up and down. She wore light weight clothing that showed off A LOT of her pale skin. Her stomach was tight and well toned, as well as her arms and legs. The sight of her made me smile to know that she was very attractive. She sat on the ground and began to stretch, "So who am I fighting?" She looked between Kakuzu and me. "Neither Kisame nor I," Kakuzu stated crossing his arms.

Shiloh POV

"What? If I'm not going to spar with either of you, than whom will it be?" They simultaneously pointed behind me. I turned around to see Hidan flying at me with his Scythe at the ready. "WHAT THE FUCK! A LITTLE WARNING WOULD BE NICE!" Yelling at the Kisame and Kakuzu. "Hidan, you can't use your weapon or any chakra." Kisame stated as he put his arms behind his head as a cushion. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU DONT GIVE HIM A CHAKRA SEAL, BUT YOU GIVE ME ONE!" If I had screamed any louder, my lungs would have collapsed. Kisame gave an impish shrug and closed his eyes as if trying to take a nap. "FUCK YOU KISAME!" His eyes popped open and a wickedly devious smile appeared on his face. "That can be arranged my dear!" "YOU PERV!" Kisame let out a gut bursting howling laugh, which appeared to wake Kakuzu up from his nap, giving Kisame a confused look on what just happened.

"Kakuzu, tell me why exactly I have to fight him." Pointing an accusing finger at Hidan. "Stop complaining already and let's get this over with bitch!" Hidan wore a cocky smile on his face. "We already had this conversation last night Hidan! I clearly do not look anything like a female dog; seriously you're as blind as Itachi!" Kisame let out another howling laugh, "who's the bitch now Hidan?" I couldn't help but chuckle at how Kisame thought this was so funny. "So are we going to start this or what?" I spoke, still chuckling from before. Hidan looked utterly furious at me. He threw his scythe into a nearby tree. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I smiled deviously. "Don't worry, this won't take long!"

We both charged each other head on, punching and blocking numerous attacks flying at each other. I got Hidan once in the solar plexus, but hurt my knuckles due to his 'GOD' like abs. It felt like I punched a marble wall. _Yet another advantage man has over women_. Hidan was actually pretty damn slow attacking me. He was a long distance fighter; he wasn't good in close combat like Kisame. I caught him off guard with a false punch, and did a Roundhouse kick making him fall to the ground. I quickly jumped into the air and did a flip to gain momentum in my next kick straight to the solar plexus. A blow like that would be fatal due to internal bleeding. I hit him as hard as possible; I was pleased at the sight of him coughing up blood. It would have been an instant death for him, but he's lucky he's a Jashinest, or he'd be dead.

Our bodies were slick with sweat from the constant heat and fighting. I panted from mild exhaustion; this wasn't so easy without chakra fueling my limbs with power. Hidan and I fought for at least a solid hour an hour or longer. I landed another hit to his solar plexus which made him cough up blood all over my face; I hit him in the same place again, making him cough up even more blood. The sight of the blood was fueling my power, the scent, taste and feel of it covered a good portion of my front body. I had taken this battle too far to Kakuzu's liking; he stepped in pulling me away from his partner.

There was a crazed animalistic part of me that wanted to rip open his rib cage and pull out his still beating heart. Kakuzu only pulled me closer to his chest in protection for his partner's sake. "SHILOH!" Kakuzu yelled. I snapped out of my animalistic blood lust, and stopped struggling to get out of Kakuzu's hold on me. Kisame walked over to Hidan who was now lying on the ground, still coughing up blood. _Oh my god, what have I done_?

Kakuzu POV

Shiloh stopped struggling and regained her self control. Her grip on my arm tightened then relaxed, as a sign to let her go. She walked out of my grasp and walked over to Kisame and Hidan. She kneeled down to Hidan and put her hands on his chest searching for any broken bones. Hidan winced as she lightly touched several areas. "You have 6 broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung, making you cough up blood." She whispered loud enough for us to hear. "Kisame, if you would please remove the chakra seal?"

He undid the seal, and Shiloh got to work. A soft green light formed around her hands, and placed them on the broken bones. Within 20 minutes, she had fully healed Hidan; she held her hand out to help him to his feet, but lest we forget, I have a moron of a partner. He slapped her hand out of the way, "I don't need any of your help!" Hidan barked. "I was only trying to help." She whispered under her breath. Hidan retrieved his scythe and made his way towards the building. The sun began to set in the west, making all the city lights begin to turn on. Shiloh stood their motionlessly. Almost the whole entire front of her was covered in blood.

Kisame walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore him, he's just angry that you beat him." He smiled. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, and tried to walk forward but fell onto one knee. Kisame scooped her up in his arms bridal style, and began to walk towards the stairs, and turned back around. "Kakuzu, are you coming or not?" I snapped out of the daze I was in. I nodded and followed Kisame up the stair well, to be greeted by the wonderful smell of food.

Kisame POV

I walked Shiloh back to her room; she was completely drained of energy and chakra. She must have used it all healing Hidan. I opened the door the door to her room and set her down gently. She was still giving me the silent treatment for some reason. I ignored the questions that flowed into my mind and walked out of her room to eat dinner.

Shiloh POV

..._What came over me back their? _I walked into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood...Hidan's blood. The bright red blood contrasted with my pale skin. I jumped into the shower and cleaned up, watching the red water flow down the drain. I got out, dried my hair. I put on a pair of black shorts and a red tank, slipping on my bear boots. I looked through the books on my shelf, and noticed there was an old story book about Konoha. I grabbed the book and walked out into the hall. The hall was lit by the moonlight, allowing me to see. I looked into the kitchen to see if anyone was still up, but it was pitch black. There was the light sound of T.V. static on in the living room. I walked in to find Tobi sleeping on the couch, I took the blanket that was neatly folded on the back of the couch, and laid it on him.

Tobi didn't really seem to fit in with a bunch of S ranked missing ninja. But who am I to complain? Tobi was the only one who seemed to brighten up our lives, _except for Deidara's_. I turned off the T.V. and smiled at the sleeping Tobi, and walked to the stairs to the top of the roof. It was a nice warm night with a light breeze. I sat on one of the large gargoyles heads that hung over the corner of the building, and opened the old book delicately, and began to read it.

I read the book for at least an hour or two. It was very interesting; it was about how Konoha was founded and built, and how Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought each other to be Hokage. "You're reading that old thing?" There was an unfamiliar deep voice coming from behind me. I turned around and found that Tobi had woken up. I slid down the gargoyles back, and looked around to see where that deep voice came from. But Tobi and I were alone, so I shrugged it off, and walked over to him and rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Hey Tobi, you ok?" I asked, curious if I had awoken him. "I'm fine thank you for asking." The voice was low and smooth as silk. I was utterly shocked that I took a step back, Tobi didn't sound like a child. "T-t-tobi, I've never heard you talk like that before." Shock was taking control of me, making me stutter like a moron. Tobi let out a dark chuckle that sent a noticeable shiver up my spine. I heard an 'hmph' of satisfaction come from behind the bright orange mask. As I stepped back he stepped forward, sending a wave of panic through me. "I have heard a great deal of your wings Shiloh, but I have never had the chance to actually see them." I backed up as far as I could go before bumping into the edge. _That's right; Tobi has never seen my wings yet_. "I can't unseal them right now, I-I don't have enough chakra." Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that there was a smirk behind his mask. "Then please, allow me." There was a satisfying tone in his voice that made me more comfortable around him.

He gently turned me around, and lightly ran a gloved finger over the seal, that caused me to suddenly shiver. He made a few quick hand signs and lightly placed his gloved hand on the seal, revealing the 2 large black angelic wings. I turned back around to see his head cocked to the side as if he were amused by the sight. His eye was now visibly red. He was looking at me with his Sharingan? He stepped forward and held out his hand to touch my wing. I flinching at first, but then moved it into his touch. He was very gentle touching it. He's the first person besides me who has touched them. "You are quiet an amazing kunoichi Shiloh." He cooed. I blushed at his flattering comment. He chuckled as I tried to hide it, but lifted my chin to meet gaze. His eye was incredibly beautiful, the sight of it glowing red in the dark was hypnotizing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He moved closer to whisper something. "I'd like to know more about your ability's Shiloh, but for now I must go...we have an unexpected visited." I didn't even realize he had already sealed my wings back into place. "We never had this little chat Shiloh; this is between you and me." "Yes sir." I nodded my head nervously. "Good girl." He whispered and patted my head before disappearing from a vortex that came from his eye.

My knee's suddenly became week and collapsed underneath me, making me fall to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the old book had fallen; I delicately picked it up, and flipped through the pages to a picture of a man, standing next to Hashirama Senju. The man had long spiky black hair, and was a Sharingan user. _Could it really be him?_ "Shiloh?" I heard the familiar voice of Kisame. I got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing up so late?" "I can't sleep, I have too many things on my mind at the moment, plus I wanted to get some fresh air." Giving my best innocent smile. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I let out a long sigh, "you didn't even fall for that just a little bit?" The question came out as a lazy sigh. "Nope, that stuff doesn't work on me." He chuckled. We reached the door and set me down on my bed, and began to walk away. He stopped before reaching the door, "By the way, you fight like a 3 year old." He chuckled. "FUCK YOU KISAME!" He stopped laughing, making an awkward silence, before slamming the door shut, catching and pinning my hands above my head as he straddled my hips.

"Well now if you want to that badly, I'd be happy to take you right here, right now." He whispered huskily into my ear. My entire body began to tremble, earning a satisfying chuckle from Kisame. He let go of my hands and rolled off to sit on the edge of the bed, and let out a long tired sigh. Instead of remembering what he had just done, I erased all memory of it, remembering that he is a very kind man. I sat up and thought about what to do.

Kisame POV

From what I just did, I think I made my point loud and clear to Shiloh that she should watch her language. Rolling off her to sit on the side of her bed, resting my elbows on my knees, I let out a sigh. I felt Shiloh shift, Thinking that she was trying to avoid me from the sudden contact. But was proved wrong when I felt something cold from behind me, wrap around my waist. I looked down to see pale white arms, then felt something against my back. Shiloh was hugging him. The contact of her cold skin against his bare torso and back made a sudden shiver go up his spine.

Shiloh POV

Kisame's skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, not to mention he was warm. I felt him shiver against my touch, and released him from the hug, thinking it was a sign to let him go. "I'm sorry Kisame, I jus," he turned around and hugged me to his bare chest. "There's no reason to be sorry Shiloh, you're the first person who really isn't afraid of me, thank." I was still utterly shocked by his reaction. Who would have thought that the big bad ass blue shark man, that was part of the Akatsuki...actually had a soft side? I accepted the hug, and hugged him back, putting my head against his chest, listening to his slow and steady heart beat.

Thump Thump,

Thump Thump,

Thump Thump'

Kisame POV

"Kisame?" I looked down to see Shiloh's piercing blue eyes. "I was wondering, about tomorrow. Could you teach me Kenjutsu?" I couldn't help but smile from her question. "I have already mastered the scythe, but I would like to learn how to master the sword as well. So, I thought I should ask you, sense you were one of the seven swordsman of the Mist." I looked away, then back to her; she was giving me the irresistible large puppy eyes. "Alright." It came out as a long sigh. "YAY!" She nuzzled her head into my chest. "But you can't complain on how hard the training is, or get mad if I seal anything." She gave an irritated look. She sighed, "fine." With that said, she nuzzled her head back into my chest, and fell asleep.


End file.
